llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Companion Match Round 8
* |Other= * * * * }} Companion Match Round 8 is a Companion Match Event. It featured Rin Hoshizora and Nico Yazawa as the main rewards. Event Rules * Join a Companion Match Event and do the mission to win lots of Event Pts! * Tap the door on the Event Page or orange button with a key to start a match. * Select a difficulty. Each costs the regular amount of LP. * You get assigned a mission for either Score Points or Combo * You will receive bonus effects (Mics) based on the rarity of the cards on your team. See the Companion Match Events page for more information. * Play the song that is randomly picked for your difficulty * The points you and your teammates earned determines the prize you get! Song List About the Rewards * You earn the regular rewards per song, plus an additional rewards for how well your group did. * Earn enough Event Pts to receive Event Rewards. * Event Ranking Rewards are given to high ranking players at the end of the event. Event Point Rewards | 1 }} | 1 }} | 1 }} | 1}} | 1 }} | 1}} |1}} Event Ranking Rewards | 3 | | 1 | Scouting Tickets | 2 Tickets}} | 2 | | 1 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Ticket}} | 2 | | 1 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Ticket}} | 1 | | 1 | Love Gems | 2 Units}} | 1 | Love Gems | 4 Units}} | 1 | Love Gems | 2 Units}} Event Score Ranking Rewards Event Cards member for 3.5 secs.|center = Pure Heart|centerDesc = Pure pts. up by 6%}} Stories {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Prologue |- |'Umi': It’s almost time, Honoka. We have to change and get ready for practice. Honoka: *Groan* I know that, but it’s soooo hot! Ahhhh, it’s another scorcher. Nozomi: We broke the record for most days hotter than 85 degrees in a row. It’s probably just a matter of time before it starts getting above 95 degrees. Eli: It does feel like the summer heat hit fast this year. At least the rainy season is over. Rin: Even so, it’s way too hot. If it keeps being this hot every day, I’m gonna melt. Maki: If you keep that up, you really will. Rin, stop lazing about like that. We’re going to start practice as soon as Nico arrives. Kotori: I think you really are melting a little, Rin. *Giggle* Want me to fan you? Rin: Ooh, Kotori, thank you. *Sigh* You’re bringing me back to life! Hanayo: Maybe you were a little too enthusiastic while playing basketball in PE class today? Although I have to say, you were the MVP today, Rin! Rin: I’m a pro at shooting! Thanks for the great assists, Hanayo. Honoka: You can jump super high, too. I bet you can dunk like nobody’s business! Nozomi: I can definitely picture Rin making a slam dunk. She’s a phenomenal athlete! Eli: If you worked on your flexibility, you could easily broaden your dancing range as well. Should I revise your training regimen a bit? Umi: Summer break is coming up. This might be a good time to switch up all of our regimens. Maki: I’ve gotten quite used to my regular routine anyway. Plus, we’ll have more time to practice in the summer. This is our chance to level up our skills even more. Honoka: But dancing in the blazing sun’s gonna be brutal. I wish there was somewhere cooler we could practice. Oh, Kotori! Can we install an AC unit on the rooftop? Kotori: *Laugh* Even if we could, I don’t think it’d work too well. Umi: If we had the kind of equipment at outdoor events, we might be able to cool off a small area. I don’t think that’s very realistic, though. Rin: Then we just have to practice somewhere cooler. Oh! How about the pool? Eli: I can’t really imagine practicing our choreography in a pool. How would that work? Nozomi: It’d be a great leg and glute workout, but practicing our formations would be kinda hard. I don’t think we can use the pool every day like the rooftop, either. Kotori: Oh, and we wouldn’t be able to rehearse in costume if we were in the pool. That might not be good. Hanayo: That reminds me, weren’t we planning on practicing in our new costumes soon? I can’t wait! Maki: Let me shut this down fast. You’re not thinking go having a training camp at our summer resort, are you? Honoka: Huh?! Maki, how’d you know?! Rin: I thought it was a really good idea, too. I wanna spend the summer at your vacation home! Please? Pretty please?! Maki: H-Hey! Let go of me, Rin! Nico: Come one, get it together, you two. It’s time for practice. Rin: A-A long-sleeved sweater? Aren’t you hot, Nico?! Nico: This is nothing for the galaxy’s number one idol. The rest of you need to shape up!  Hanayo: As usual, Nico’s equipped with the ultimate in UV protection. I’m really impressed! Nozomi: Wearing long sleeves even in the summer is such a Nico thing to do. When I see that cardigan in the summer, I always think, “That’s our Nico.” Eli: I’m more impressed that she’s so diligent about applying sunscreen every day, but still wears long sleeves on top of it. Nico: Now then, follow my lead, everyone. And don’t get beat by the heat while you practice! Rin, Honoka: *Groan* Kotori: C’mon, Honoka, Rin, pull yourselves together. We’re about to start. Nico: I guess I have no choice. I know just the thing to perk you all up and blow away this heat. Hanayo: Yes, please. We could really use a pick-me-up! Nico: *Giggle* Ready? Nico-Nico-Ni! Nico-Nico-Ni, straight to your heart! A smile from Nico Yazawa! Call me, Nico-Ni! Love, Nico! Rin: That was definitely chilling. Nico: Don’t say that! I hope it cooled you down a little, though. Now, let’s practice hard today, like usual!  Together: Yeah! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'Eli': And one, two, three, four. Focus on this last part! Harasho! Nozomi: Great work, everyone. Try to remember how it felt to do those moves. Rin: *pant* *Pant* We’re finally done. Honoka: It was hot, but you can manage to put it out of your mind if you concentrate. Plus there was more of a breeze in the evening, and that felt really nice. Umi: They do say, “Clear your mind of all mundane thoughts and even fire can feel cool.” That said, practicing under the midsummer sun might be a bit dangerous. Hanayo: We’d make better progress if the temperature was more like this during the day. Rin: That’s it! I just had a great idea! If it’s cooler at night, why don’t we just practice at night instead? Maki: Isn’t the school closed at night? Kotori: Oh, yeah, but if we make a request in advance I think we can spend the night at school. Nico: I don’t think they’d let us stay multiple nights in a row just to practice, though. Rin: Aww, but a training camp at school sounds like a blast! And we’d get to eat Nico’s special home cooking, too. Ooh, I want her to make ramen! Honoka: Let’s have a training camp next weekend then! I wanted to do something since the Star Festival is coming up anyway. Plus, I really want to eat Nico’s food, too! Nico: That sounds fun! Wait, hang on. When and how exactly did I get assigned all the cooking duty?! Rin: Because you’re so good at it! Your food is always super yummy. Hanayo: You can count on me to pick the perfect rice to compliment your meals, Nico. Nico: Hold your horses! Why should the galaxy’s number one idol have to prepare food for all of you?! Rin: Because it’s tasty! Your cooking’s mouthwateringly delicious. It’s like, the best food ever! You want some too, right Maki? Maki: Wh-Why are you dragging me into this? O-Of course I want some. Why wouldn’t I? Eli: Nico, your culinary skills are beloved! I think cooking is the perfect surprise skill for a school idol to have. Nozomi: *Giggle* It’s true. Maybe if Rin keeps praising Nico like this, she’ll be more appreciative that she’s such an accomplished chef. Nico: Who are you calling a chef?! Hmph! Fine, if you’re gonna make such a big deal about it, I guess I’ll humor you. Honoka: Woo-hoo! We’re spending the night at school! And we get to eat Nico’s cooking! This is awesome! Umi: Let’s submit our request before we forget. Kotori: *Giggle* Looks like you’re looking forward to it too, Umi. I’ll have to make us some sweets. Rin: Yaaaay! I love your sweets! I can’t wait to eat them with Nico’s cooking! Nico: Wait a second. Since the Star Festival’s coming up, instead of just wishing you could cook, why don’t you work on making it a reality? Rin: Huh? Are you saying that I have to cook? No way! I’m so bad at cooking that everyone who eats my food ends up with a stomachache! Hanayo: I-I’m sure that’s not true. You do have trouble with it, though. Maki: You’ve mentioned before that you’re good at making ramen. You weren’t just talking about pouring boiling water into an instant cup, were you? Rin: Nah. Even I can make a bag of ramen. I just boil the noodles and add the seasoning. Piece of cake! My recommendations’s tonkotsu ramen with al dente noodles. Hanayo: Rin’s ramen is really good with a bowl of rice! Kotori: If you say so, Hanayo, it must be true. I’ve gotta admit, I’m curious what ramen that goes with rice tastes like! Umi: Now that I think about it, home ec classes might be too high of a hurdle. This seems like a perfect chance to conquer something you know you struggle with. Eli: Why don’t you just have Nico teach you then? Rin: Yeah, if iron chef Nico’s the one teaching me, even I might be able to learn how to cook! Nozomi: Well? What do you think? Nico: Fine, I’ll do it. That’s why I brought it up in the first place anyway. Rin: *Giggle* All right! Love ya, Nico! I look forward to being your apprentice! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4 |- |'Kotori': I’m glad your little sisters and brother enjoyed the Star Festival decorations so much. Maki: All of their wishes had something to do with you, Nico. It’s obvious how much they love you. Nico: One of their wishes was for all of their big sister’s wishes to come true. They’re so sweet. Hanayo: They’re totally your biggest fans. They even said, “Nico-Nico-Ni,” when they left to go home. They’re so adorable! Nozomi: Everyone at school also made wish slips and decorations. Our Star Festival tree turned out really beautiful. Alisa loved it too, didn’t she? Eli: Yes, she was ecstatic. She said she’s going to get some bamboo so we can have a celebration at home, too. Umi: If she decides to go to the mountains, I’d love to tag along. Honoka: Oh, you don’t have to bother. We have some bamboo at our house. It’s not much, but I already asked Yukiho to share it. Umi: O-Oh, that’s right, you have some at your house. Rin: *Giggle* Everyone’s Star Festival decorations and wish slips looks so pretty. That reminds me, what did you all wish for? Umi: I wished to become a better archer and improve my athletic skills. Also, for Honoka to stop oversleeping. Kotori: *Giggle* I wished for you to be more of an early riser too, Honoka. Also, to become a better seamstress, so I can make lots of cute costumes. Honoka: Oh no! I better wish to stop oversleeping and wake up earlier, too. Hanayo: I wished to get better at dancing. Oh, and I also wished to be able to eat as much delicious food as I want without gaining a single pound. Nozomi: My wish is for to witness lots of miracles. Eli: That’s beautiful. I wrote that I wanted to become a better dancer. I should probably practice harder so that I have a better chance of it coming true! Rin: I wished to become a better cook, to be able to eat yummy ramen, to become more flexible, and to… Nico: Are your wish slips the ones with the weird folds in them, Rin? I know I said you didn’t have to stop at one, but that’s a lot of wishes. Rin: Wait, there’s one more thing! Eli: Harasho. You’ve written so many wish slips, but you still have more to wish for? Rin: Yup! I wanna wish for everyone’s wishes to come true. And with that, I’m all done! Maki: I really do hope they’re granted. By the way, I forgot to ask you what you wishes for, Nico. Honoka: Oh, is this your wish slip? Let’s see. “I hope becomes the galaxy’s number one school idol group.” That’s what I wished for, too!  'Honoka': Yeah, yeah! I also wished for us to become the number one idols in the universe, and to get to perform lots and lots more awesome live shows. Nico: I guarantee that we will! You have the galaxy’s number one idol Nico on your side after all. Rin: *Giggle* That sounds promising! It’d make me really happy if all of our wishes came true. Nico: Th-That’s right. Thank you. Anyway, Rin, let’s go shopping before it gets too late. Rin: You got it! You can leave carrying everything to me! Rin: We bought a ton of stuff. Shopping is so exciting. I’m already bursting with energy! Nico: We’re just getting started. Phew. We made it under budget somehow. That looks heavy. Let me help you. Rin: This is nothing. Besides, we can’t have you lifting anything heavier than a pair of chopsticks. Nico: Stop messing around. Here, let me see. Rin: Hmm, okay then. Let’s each carry half. *Giggle* It’s weird to think that I’m about to cook with these ingredients. Nico: Now that we’ve picked everything out, it’s starting to feel real. Once you’re on my level, you’ll have a repertoire of dishes for every ingredient. Rin: Wow, Nico! You’re a pro at shopping, too. I’m gonna do my best to make food that everyone’ll think is really yummy! Nico: With me as your mentor, of course it’s gonna turn out amazing! Now have some more confidence and follow my lead! Rin: Yeah! Thanks, Nico. I know I’m no good at cooking, but I’m really looking forward to this! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 5 |- |'Rin': I washed my hands, Nico. Wow, this looks like the real deal! Nico’s cooking class is about to begin! Nico: All I did was line up the ingredients. I haven’t done anything yet. Now, let’s go over what we’re gonna be making today. Rin: Kay! Oh, the women noodles in this wooden box look so fancy! Where did you get these? Nico: Maki received these as a Bon Festival gift and said we could use them. I think everyone will love how colorful they are. Rin: Totally! I guess the different colors have different flavors. The yellow one is egg-flavored, the green is matcha, and the pink is plum. Wooow! Nico: Okay, okay, we’ll go over that when we eat together later, so stop getting distracted. We have to finish everything before everyone’s done practicing. Rin: You got it, Chef Nico! Nico: What did you just call me? Well, I guess I did promise to teach you how to cook, but stop trying to embarrass me. Rin: *Giggle* To a beginner like me, you seriously seem like a professional, Chef Nico. Nico: Ahem! We’ll begin by chopping the vegetables. For tomatoes, you wanna feel the bottom and slice into where you feel a slight groove. Wanna try? Rin: Slight groove? Hmm? Oh, you’re right, it’s kinda uneven here. Whoa, it was so easy to cut! Nico: Not too shabby! By the way, you don’t have to curl up your other hand like that. It’s harder to hold the tomato in place when you do, right? Rin: How did you know? Nico: The way you were doing it looked dicey. You just need to bring the knife straight down, and hold ingredients in place however is easiest to avoid cutting yourself. Rin: Whoa, this is way easier. Do I slice the cucumbers thin like I’m topping chilled noodles? Do I halve the kabosu fruit? I’ve never cut an avocado before. Nico: That’s fine for the cucumbers and kabosu. The avocado has a pit in the center, so you have to make a cut all around it. I’ll show you. Rin: Wow, Nico, you’re really skilled. *Gasp* You look just like a chef when you stab the pit with your knife and pull it out like that! That was cool!  Nico: Now we just have to dice it up. The color will change, so I’m gonna mix it with some olive oil. *Giggle* Rin, those cucumber slices turned out great. Rin: Really?! Hee, hee! Getting praised by you is a huge confidence booster. Nico: Good, because your next challenge is a shredded omelet. Rin: Whaaaat?! That omelet that’s cooked in really thin layers, then rolled up and sliced? No way! I couldn’t make that in a million years! Nico: I have a secret recipe that keeps the egg from ripping. Mix the water and potato starch that I prepared, crack the eggs, and add them. Rin: Umm, like this? These still look like normal eggs to me. Nico: Once the frying pan heats up enough, pour in the eggs and turn the pan to spread them around. It should be hot enough now. Rin: *Gulp* O-Okay, here goes. Ahhhh! Ah, ah, ah! I-I did it! Nico: If you wait a bit, the edges will start to lift up. That’s when you wanna try to flip it. Stay calm. Yeah, just like that! That was perfect, Rin! Rin: Wow, I can’t believe I managed to make such a round, thin omelet! Nico, I did it! Nico: Didn’t I tell you? I told you you’d be able to make anything when I got through to you! Keep up the good work, we’re not done yet! Rin: I cut all the somen noodle toppings and plated them. Your roasted pork was pure perfection. Nico: Good work. Wait, have you been sneaking bites while you cook, Rin? Rin: Umm. *Giggle* It looked so good, I couldn’t help myself! Nico: Oh, the somen noodles are done boiling! Rin: I like plain white somen noodles, but these colorful ones look yummy, too. *Sniff* *Sniff* They’ll smell heavenly. Nico: Since we have such a nice variety of noodles, I made different sauces to dip them in, too. Rin: I see. Is the avocado dressed with olive oil like an Italian flavor? You’re so knowledgable when it comes to cooking, Nico. It’s really impressive. Nico: N-Not really, this it totally normal! Anyway, the noodles are all done, so let’s plate them and carry them over. It’s almost… Rin: What’s wrong, Nico? Nico: Huh? It’s already six! Rin, Nico: We’re late! |} Final Results Event Rankings Event Score Rankings Category:Events Category:Companion Match Events Category:Rin Hoshizora Category:Nico Yazawa